Messing With A Girl's Clothes Is NOT A Good Idea!
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Myrnin gets a wacky idea in his head... to make a machine that changes the colour of things! But what happens when someone who REALLY shouldn't be zapped by is aka, Amelie is? Please R&R!


**One-shot about Amelie, Myrnin and a machine. **

**Written for MsEsmeCullen... I said I'd write it soon!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

Finally. It's entirely perfect - every aspect of this machine is going to work perfectly! It may look a little kooky, with all the different knobs, bits of metal (necessary for wind balancing and also so that this will actually work) and wires poking out everywhere. However, I _know _that it's going to work brilliantly - it's a truly original, brilliant, ingenious design and the concept of it is mind boggling! It's going to be briliant!

"Yes!" I exclaim quietly, my voice breaking the silence left from my tools being placed down and the lack of voices in the lab. Claire hasn't been down for a few days, given she is still very irritated with me and the small bookcase I accidentally dropped on her, so the lab has been deathly quiet...

Still, I have managed to complete my mission - in only forty seven hours. It's not like I need to sleep and basic functions (like the toilet) only kick in when I drink blood - I need blood in a couple of days, but will have some sooner. Still, forty seven hours is miraculous for this entire machine to be built!

I was asleep last night (yes, I do sleep... Just not often and only for short periods of time) and an idea popped into my head. I could make a machine that turns everything in the cloud in front of it pink! I decided to challenge myself, to if I could actually make it... So I spent the next two days nearly making it - and here it is!

A machine that turns everything pink. Now, it's time for the test run - turning a bright green apple pink! I grab the apple from the side - one of the ones that Claire brought over when she came... Before I dropped the bookcase on her. I mean, she completely overreacted! There was maybe forty books on it and I removed it after about thirty seconds - she didn't break a thing or even bleed out at all! Still, she always loves to overreact about things!

I pick up the apple, toss it in the air a few times (admiring my amazing vampire reflexes!) before setting it down in front of the machine, in the middle of the range of 'pink turning' zone for it. I then move back to the machine and begin turnng and twiddling with the knobs, setting the zone to only the apple - pink is not the colour I want my furniture to be! I then press the big green button - the easiest and best way to start a machine - and smile as a puff of pink smoke billows out from the end of the machine and ensnares the apple. Within seconds, it recedes and simply leaves a bright pink apple!

"Whoo!" I call, dancing around the lab with joy, before a heartbeat makes me stop.

"Myrnin, what are you doing?" Claire's amused voice comes from behind me, making me turn around. She has rather a lot of purply-yellow bruises on her face and chest area... No wonder she's stayed away - I have to guess that she'd have tried to stake me if she'd have came.

"Claire, my amazing assistant," I enthuse, elaborately gesturing because I'm so happy about the machine. "This is my brilliant new machine which turns the thing I want to, pink! Don't you feel it is truly magnificent?" I ask her, expecting an answer and not wanting to hear the opposite!

"Well... Yeah, I guess," she replies uncertainly - that's what I want to hear! I grab her arm and lead her over to the machine, showing her the pink apple. "That is pretty cool, actually. Is that the first thing you've tested?" she asks, lifting the apple and tossing it lightly in the air.

"Yes, you came in to see the brilliant celebration of my victory - not that I ever thought that the machine wouldn't work!" I say, reassuring myself that I knew the machine would definitely work. However, I know Claire wouldn't ever see it that way... She thinks I'm reassuring myself and my obnoxiousness, but I'm not!

"Well, are we testing something else?" Claire asks, picking up a book. I wince as the reminder of the books brings the memory of Claire and the bookcase!

"Sure, I'm not sure yet what to test," I reply - do I go big or just stay smallish! Oh, it's me! I'm going to go straight for huge!

"Well I'll be back in about five minutes - I need to go to Common Grounds and get doughnuts... It's the tradition for a new machine!" she says, dashing straight up the stairs to the outside without waiting for an answer.

I tinker with the machine, widening the scope so that a larger object could be turned pink. Now what to turn?

"Myrnin," a cool female voice greets me from the portal: Amelie.

"My dearest Amelie, how are you today?" I ask her softly, in the tone I reserve for my dearest friend. She smiles slightly and walks forwards towards me.

"I am fine... And yourself?" she asks as I slip slightly and drop something on the big green button. Oh _bollocks _(Claire needs to quit teaching me new vocab!) Amelie is standing in the area where the pink cloud will billow in approximately three seconds.

"Enjoying my last few seconds of life," I say, backing away as quickly as possible as the machine begins to run. Pink smoke covers Amelie from view and I hear her cries of indignation before I see her again. The only difference: she, and all her clothing, are bright pink! Her skin is a strange shade of pink, tinted with white bits, and her clothing are all bright pink - that comes from wearing neutral colouring... It dyes faster and easier!

"Myrnin... What. Have. You. Done?" she says through gritted teeth as she looks at me. So far, she only thinks her clothes have changed colours.

She looks across to the miror and snarls a more ferocious snarl than I have ever heard her give... To me at least!

"You should run," she warns me. "Now."

Oh bollocks!

* * *

**MsEsmeCullen, whatcha think? & the rest of you all!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
